


Tattered Sheets and Tangled Hearts

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: When Jaskier accidentally propositions Eskel, he thinks that he’s truly gone and ruined things with Geralt. When Geralt catches Eskel leaving his room, Jaskier thinks that this is it.  Geralt will never forgive him.What Jaskier isn’t prepared for is Geralt’s easy acceptance and poorly hidden amusement at the whole situation.  It comes as a bit of a shock when Geralt has a proposition of his own, but Jaskier isn’t about to turn him down, and it doesn’t seem like Eskel is either.  Whoever said that more wasn’t necessarily better clearly never had two witchers in their bed.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 86
Kudos: 828





	1. How Was I to Know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is completed, but I got overwhelmed trying to edit it as a whole. So, I will post the remaining two chapters over the next few days as I finish the edits.

It all started by accident really, but some of the best things did. Jaskier had been kicking around a tavern in Kaedwen, nursing a freshly broken heart—of his own doing, but that was beside the point. 

Geralt had left him earlier in the day, making his way into the mountains and up to Kaer Morhen for the winter. He’d made Jaskier promise to stay out of serious trouble until the spring, and Jaskier had grudgingly agreed. Though serious was a subjective term, and he would use it to his every advantage.

It was becoming tradition that they would travel together to the foot of the mountains where civilization seemed to crumble away with each step that one took outside the village. They’d spend a few days simply enjoying themselves together, then Geralt would go on his way to beat the first snows to the keep. Jaskier would amuse himself for the winter, either by finding a wealthy patron to spend the cold nights with or by returning to Oxenfurt to guest lecture his way to spring. 

Then as the snows melted and the blossoms began to burst, he and Geralt would cross paths and renew their adventures.

So, despite Jaskier’s dismal mood, Geralt had left him to his own devices, though not before spending three days abed with him attempting to mend Jaskier’s broken heart. It had certainly done wonders for it, but the thought of a cold and lonely winter was enough to unsettle those mending fault lines anew.

Thus, it was in the pursuit of a little something to relieve his melancholy that Jaskier metaphorically stepped in it.

Jaskier was just coming down from the room he’d rented above the tavern when he saw him. The man was _big_ , but from his profile Jaskier could tell he had warm and friendly eyes beneath a mop of neatly parted brown hair. His shoulders were broad and seemed to be armored, though not in the plate of a knight. In fact, it was in no style with which Jaskier was familiar.

The man was sitting with another, talking freely. His posture was relaxed and open, and Jaskier couldn’t help himself. He wanted to feel those large hands on his body, and he wanted to see if other parts of the man were proportionate to his size. Perhaps Jaskier's thought too often with his cock, but he wasn't about to stop right then when there was a lovely man in sight.

So, Jaskier sauntered across the tavern, grabbing himself an ale as he went and plopped himself down on the bench across from the man in question. 

“Darling, I love the way your shoulders...were made to throw a man over,” Jaskier said, giving the man his most winsome smile and a cock of his head.

Both sets of eyes turned to him, but Jaskier ignored the other patron. The big man had the warmest amber eyes he’d ever seen. They reminded Jaskier of Geralt’s eyes, but several shades darker and warmer than his lover. His hair was slightly long, parted down the center and with enough length to cover part of his ears but not much more.

“Were they?” the man asked, and his voice was a deep rumbly thing that got Jaskier’s blood pumping.

“Indeed, and may I tell you I have found you just in time for I'm not certain these weary feet could carry me another foot,” Jaskier crooned. Perhaps it was the wrong path to take, but the man’s eyes crinkled with laughter as he turned to fully face Jaskier.

It was then that Jaskier saw the extensive scar on the other side of the man’s face. 

“Are you certain you are not mistaken?” he asked, eyes still warm, but clearly knowing Jaskier had only just seen his full face.

“I am never mistaken, my dear,” Jaskier said, propping his chin in his hands and giving the man a besotted smile. A few scars were not going to scare him off. Jaskier had mapped the constellations of Geralt’s skin a hundred times, and they never became less enthralling.

The man’s companion snorted, but waved at them. “Don’t let me stop you. Might as well get your dick wet before the winter sets in, and it’s more likely to simply freeze off.”

“Perhaps you should do that same,” Jaskier’s soon-to-be-lover told his companion.

They didn’t immediately retreat to a room. They had several ales together until the world was pleasantly fuzzy, and the man seemed less hesitant to directly face him when he spoke. Jaskier felt like he glowed every time that charming man gave the subtlest of smiles. The scarring cut across his lip in a way that made one of his incisors always visible, and it made his smile that much more endearing to Jaskier.

Together, they stumbled up to Jaskier’s room and clumsily knocked the door closed before the man shoved Jaskier against it to kiss him roughly. He used his big body to pin Jaskier against the door and ravish his mouth and neck with heated kisses. The roughness of the man's jaw and cheeks brushing his sensitive neck was enough to get Jaskier's blood pumping.

Jaskier wasted no time before shoving his hand between them and cupping the man through his trousers. Jaskier moaned as he felt the man’s cock grow against his palm. Jaskier was fairly good at judging a man’s size through even the most complicated of clothing, and all indications pointed to this man being huge. Jaskier groaned at the thought of having a whole night to explore the intricacies of this partner, knowing he would not be disappointed.

The man pushed his hand between them as well, and he practically tore Jaskier’s pants trying to get his hand inside them.

“The ties are in the back,” Jaskier croaked, trembling at the man’s urgency. He was feeling equally overcome.

“Fuck.” He reached around Jaskier, pulling their bodies flush together as he fumbled with the ties for a moment before getting a hang of them and loosening the tight waist of Jaskier’s pants. He pressed his forehead to Jaskier’s, holding him for just a moment in this surprisingly intimate embrace, and Jaskier’s heart melted a little. 

The man took Jaskier’s hand and guided him towards the bed, before pulling him close again and kissing him.

Jaskier unbuttoned the man’s heavy doublet, clearly pieced together for protection from the elements rather than for fashion. It fell to the floor with little grace as Jaskier immediately set about working on the ties of the man’s leather pants. Much like the doublet, they were stitched together by a heavy thread and provided more protection from the elements than Jaskier’s own clothing.

“Are you a huntsman?” Jaskier asked between kisses to the man’s throat. He smelled of the forest like musk and campfire. It made Jaskier think of quiet nights beneath the stars.

“Something like that,” the man agreed, already through removing Jaskier’s doublet which hadn’t been buttoned to begin with. Those big hands found their way beneath Jaskier’s shirt, skimming over his sides holding him firmly.

He stole a kiss from Jaskier’s lips, but once they started, Jaskier couldn’t help himself. The man’s mouth was too tempting, and they kissed hungrily, nipping at each other playfully. Jaskier smiled against the other man’s lips before pulling back just enough to give him a coy look.

“I think you’re a bit overdressed for this hunt.”

Jaskier pushed him down onto his cot and helped him out of his boots, knowing the dangers of foregoing this step quite intimately. Once they were off, Jaskier tugged the man’s pants down his strong legs to reveal a thick cock that stood at attention. He tilted his head this way and that trying to determine if the light was playing tricks on him, or if the man was simply blessed.

“Oh, Melitele has blessed me tonight,” Jaskier proclaimed, biting his lip as he took in the rest of the man’s body. He had long legs with powerful thighs that Jaskier wanted wrapped around him. He also had arms that sent a shiver down Jaskier’s spine. His core wasn’t as defined as Geralt’s, and he had a layer of padding that was frankly exquisite. He was no less hairy than Geralt and no less scarred. In fact, he had bite marks similar to those Geralt wore...and a medallion.

“What kind of hunter did you say you were?” Jaskier said, frowning.

“I didn’t,” the man said, sitting up and mirroring Jaskier’s frown. 

“You wouldn’t by chance be a witcher, would you?” Jaskier asked, dreading the answer. 

The man didn’t respond. He simply reached for his pants. The medallion hung down, showing the head of the wolf that represented Geralt’s school.

“Fuck!” Jaskier cursed, turning away. Geralt was going to be furious with him. Of all the people who he could have fucked, it had to be one of Geralt’s brothers, well not _brothers_ but men he claimed as family nonetheless. Geralt would never forgive him. The betrayal.

“Look I am—” Jaskier said as he began to turn, but the man had already gathered his clothes and was walking to the door barefoot. His shoulders curled in almost unnaturally, and Jaskier felt his mouth go dry at the knowledge that he’d caused that hurt. “It isn’t what you think. I...I would very much like to...You are truly lovely...and _your cock_...fuck—”

Jaskier’s fumbling was cut off when the witcher opened the door to make his escape only to have his path blocked by none other than Geralt.

“Fuck me,” Jaskier squeaked, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Eskel, I see you’ve met my bard,” Geralt said, leaning casually against the door frame.

“Your—”

“I can explain,” Jaskier cried out, hurrying over to the door as Eskel looked from Geralt to Jaskier.

Geralt raised what looked like an amused eyebrow, but Jaskier didn’t trust it. He opened his mouth to explain, but nothing came out. What was there to explain other than that he had been about to fuck Geralt’s favorite brother?

“Okay, I can’t explain, but in my defense you told me not to hide my sausage in any royal pantries. You said nothing about witchers, and Eskel is certainly not royalty. I mean even a royal in disguise would not have trousers stretched so...shutting up now,” Jaskier said when both pairs of eyes were giving him a bemused look.

“Good to see you, Eskel,” Geralt said, pulling the other man into a tight hug. Eskel dropped his boots to embrace Geralt, and neither of them seemed in a rush to let go.

Oh, that stung a bit. Clearly, he’d truly stepped in it this time. He couldn’t have accidentally attempted to bed Lambert or a witcher from another school. No, he had to fall into bed with Geralt’s oldest and dearest friend, who he’d clearly side with over Jaskier...his newer and less dear companion. 

“Crap,” Jaskier said again, turning about in search of his doublet. He should get out of here.

“How long have you been here?” Eskel asked, still holding Geralt tightly and messing up his hair.

Geralt swatted his teasing hands away. “Several days. I’d almost made it out of the village when I heard a man comment that the place was becoming overrun with our kind. So, I came back and found Lambert downstairs. Said you’d gone upstairs with the cockiest fop he’d ever seen. Wasn’t particularly hard to figure out which room you’d be in.”

“Should’ve realized why I smelled you when I came in,” Eskel sighed, scratching at his facial scar.

“Well, you two will want to be catching up, I’ll just—”

Geralt caught Jaskier around the waist as he attempted to slip out of the room right between them. Geralt reeled him in, hugging him to his chest. It should have felt nice, proprietary in the best way, Geralt laying claim to him as he’d never done before. 

However, it felt dangerous instead because he still didn’t know what to expect. Surely, Geralt must be furious with him. He was always telling Jaskier to be careful where he stuck his dick, and now Jaskier had tried to stick it in Eskel of all people.

“Where are you going?” Geralt asked, giving Jaskier's hair a little sniff. It wouldn't take heighten witcher senses to know Eskel's hands had been all through it.

“Elsewhere?” 

“This is your room.”

Jaskier looked around. Well, that had certainly been one of his mistakes, bringing the handsome stranger back to his own room.

“Yes, that it is.”

“Come down and have an ale. Lambert is probably still laughing his ass off.”

“You told him your suspicions?” Eskel asked, sounding suddenly very weary. 

Geralt gave him a grin that Jaskier wasn’t acquainted with. It seemed quite mischievous for a man who spoke in grumbles and grunts. 

“You ass,” Eskel said, punching Geralt’s shoulder before tugging on his boots and jacket.

“Were you two properly introduced, or did you simply tumble into bed together?” Geralt finally asked as Eskel took a step forward as though prepared to meet his fate.

“I think you know the answer to that,” Eskel retorted before Jaskier could.

“Then, Eskel, this is Jaskier, my companion and renowned bard and poet. Jaskier, this is Eskel, my oldest friend and fellow witcher,” Geralt said, continuing to thwart Jaskier’s escape by holding him hostage in his arms.

Eskel and Jaskier both gave each other mildly uncomfortable looks. 

Jaskier let Geralt drag him back down to the tavern where the other man Eskel had been sitting with—presumably Lambert—continued to reside, but now he had four tankards with him. He was also laughing uncontrollably as Geralt dragged them over to him.

“Please tell me he burst in when you had him bent over the furniture,” Lambert said as Eskel sat down.

“Surprised you didn’t follow him up, you lecher,” Eskel grumbled, shoving Lambert before taking one of the tankards as he sat down beside Lambert.

Jaskier and Geralt sat across from them, and Jaskier quickly helped himself to the ale that was waiting for him. 

“Did you have to knock some skulls?” Lambert asked, turning his attention to Geralt.

Geralt snorted, but shook his head.

Lambert sighed, clearly disappointed by the lack of drama.

“Lambert, this is Jaskier,” Geralt said.

“So, this is the famous bard you always talk about but refuse to admit you’re fucking?” Lambert asked, looking Jaskier up and down.

Jaskier nodded at him before taking another gulp of his ale. They all looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before Jaskier broke. 

“I swear I didn’t realize he was one of your brothers. I mean, sure he’s big and has amber eyes, but they’re darker than yours and if you're half drunk—as is my usual state—they just look alluringly rich in color. He wasn’t even wearing two swords. Neither of them are. How was I supposed to know, Geralt?” Jaskier demanded, hands flapping like a distressed bird.

Geralt snorted and shook his head. He was definitely amused. _The bastard_. 

“Do not laugh at me! You did not tell me that Eskel was ridiculously attractive! How was I supposed to know to avoid all deliciously muscled, attractive men? This will teach you to withhold details. See what happens when I don’t know everything? I nearly go and fuck your brother, and then where would we be?” That last bit was definitely proclaimed a bit too loudly for propriety.

Lambert was in tears from laughing so hard, and Eskel looked thoroughly embarrassed as he scratched at his scarred cheek. Geralt, on the other hand, continued to look amused.

“I suppose, you probably would be less frustrated right now. Perhaps less inclined to shout,” Geralt retorted. The _smug_ bastard.

“Why I—”

Geralt clapped a hand over his mouth before he could dive head first into a rant of truly stunning proportions.

“Let me guess. He caught your eye across the room, sauntered over and slid into a seat, then boldly told you something utterly incompetent yet still entirely charming.”

Jaskier was going to call bullshit on Geralt’s claims that witchers couldn’t blush because Lambert was turning purple with how hard he was laughing, and Eskel was definitely blushing. 

Jaskier bit Geralt’s palm and glared at him. “Rude.”

“Was I wrong?”

“Doesn’t make it less rude,” Jaskier retorted, but he leaned in to Geralt’s side because despite his most heinous betrayal, Geralt didn’t seem upset by it at all. 

“Oh, I will look back on this the next time you lecture me,” Lambert said, wiping his eyes before throwing an arm around Eskel’s shoulder.

“I knew I should have left you in Vizima with that farce of a contract,” Eskel said, though there was no heat behind his words either. 

“You traveled here together?” Geralt asked, sounding surprised. He wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s waist, thumb rubbing circles beneath Jaskier’s doublet.

Eskel sighed. “We both took the same contract without realizing we were being had by the merchant. Found a massive nest of kikimore and by the time we returned, he was ‘gone away on business.’ Didn’t have much choice when neither of us had much coin left, and we were both returning to Kaer Morhen.”

“Hmm.” 

“That must be the same merchant that hired you to kill those drowners then slipped away before you could collect your purse,” Jaskier said, shaking his head. 

“Yes, well, he will not be happy when I castrate him for my pound of flesh come spring,” Lambert growled, balling his hand into a fist and pounding the table.

“Here, here,” Jaskier said, holding up his tankard. 

Geralt and Eskel shared a put upon look.

Conversation easily shifted to recent hunts and the state of monster hunting. The witchers ribbed each other and talked shop, and for the most part seemed to forget Jaskier was even there. It was rather nice actually, since he didn’t particularly wish to be the center of attention after what he’d just done, even if Geralt was feeling forgiving.

Eventually, Jaskier wandered off to play for his supper. He caught Geralt’s eye as he played a familiar tune he’d written over their summer together. It was a crowd pleaser, and even Geralt found it rather amusing. Geralt gave him a soft smile as he played the first chords, and Jaskier gave him a cocky wink. 

As he continued to play, and earn enough coin to stave off hunger for a few more days, Jaskier watched as the witchers fell into a game of dice. He could tell there was rampant cheating even from a distance just by the way they each watched each other. It was quite endearing. 

As Jaskier came to the end of his repertoire, he looked around at his tipsy, smiling audience. “I’m afraid this night draws to a close, but before I go, a favorite. And on such a fortuitous night as to have three witchers in our presence,” Jaskier said, before immediately beginning to play Toss a Coin to Your Witcher.

The crowd cheered even as two pairs of eyes suddenly narrowed in his direction. Geralt hadn’t bothered to look up, so used to this by now. He was busy cheating while the other two were distracted.

Jaskier threw in two additional verses based on the tales he’d heard from Eskel and Lambert that evening. It was satisfying to see their eyes widen in surprise as he composed on the spot, another thing Geralt was rather used to by now.

“Fair evening, ladies and gents,” Jaskier said as he took a bow and headed back to the table. 

“Going up to the room?” Geralt asked, slipping an arm around Jaskier’s waist like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

“You intend to stay down here?” Jaskier asked, looking at the amount of ale between the three witchers. It was enough that even Geralt would be feeling it.

“Not for much longer. Go on. I’ll be up soon.”

“You don’t have to. I wasn’t expecting you to stay another night. I will make d—”

“I’ll be up shortly,” Geralt said, giving him a meaningful look that Jaskier wasn’t entirely sure the meaning of, so it was fairly useless. However, he followed the direction anyway. He was tired, and he wasn’t going to turn down another night with Geralt, especially after how spectacularly fucked his early endeavor had gone. However, he could admit that his broken heart was almost entirely forgotten.

“It was a pleasure to meet you both,” Jaskier said, before making a hasty retreat. 

He went up to the room he’d shared with Geralt the past three nights and collapsed on the bed. It still smelled of Eskel from their ill-fated rendezvous. It was a pleasant scent, woodier than Geralt and with more than a subtle hint of the road still clinging to it.

Jaskier sighed, stripping out of his clothes and slipping beneath the covers. Perhaps if he feigned sleep, he would not need to have an awkward conversation with Geralt about the unfortunate places he chose to hide his cock. It wasn’t that they were monogamous. They both were free to sleep with who they pleased, and they often did. However, even with such loose constraints, it was rarely wise to sleep with one’s partner’s family, whether they be blood or chosen.


	2. Kiss and Make Up...Among Other Things

It wasn’t long before Jaskier heard Geralt at the door. Jaskier rolled onto his side to face away from the door and pretended to be asleep. For what good it would do. Geralt would be able to tell from his heart rate and breathing that he was faking, but Geralt’s aversion to emotional conversations might just make him play along. He could always hope.

However, there were two sets of footsteps that shuffled into the small room.

“He’s asleep. I should go,” Eskel’s voice wasn’t nearly as soft as it sounded like he intended it to be, and Jaskier felt his own heart race. Why had Geralt brought Eskel up here? 

“He’s pretending,” Geralt stage whispered back. _Traitor_. 

“It’s fine, Geralt.”

“No. We’re sorting it out.”

“Sorting what out?” Jaskier asked, then cursed himself for speaking out. Sometimes even he wondered how he worked in intelligence.

“Eskel thinks you’re repulsed by him,” Geralt said, coming over to the bed and sitting down practically on top of Jaskier. Clearly, he was also affected by the amount of ale he’d had to drink.

“Geralt.” That was certainly the sound of betrayal coming from Eskel. Well, they had that in common.

“I...what? Why would he think that?” Jaskier asked, turning over to look at both of them, though it was too dark to make out much other than their unnaturally luminescent eyes.

“See?” Geralt grunted in the direction that Eskel’s eyes were.

Jaskier felt his heart in his throat. His pulse was too fast, and he felt sick to his stomach. “Geralt, why does he think that? Why do you think that?” Jaskier addressed them both, not knowing who would answer more quickly, but wanting the fastest answer possible, so he could fix it.

“You turned away when you looked at my body...all of the scars,” Eskel said, sounding equal parts drunk and uncomfortable with a hint of sadness thrown in for good measure. 

Jaskier was almost certain he would not have gotten that answer if Eskel had been sober. He likely wouldn’t have come with Geralt at all.

“I wasn’t...you...I recognized them. Geralt has similar ones. I realized...I was probably with you or Lambert...someone Geralt considers family...I may be a rake, but I’d never do anything to hurt Geralt...though I also didn’t intend to hurt you,” Jaskier told him, sitting up. 

Geralt’s hand soothed over his thigh and hip, gently rubbing away some of the tension he felt.

“Oh.”

“I thought you said Eskel was more talkative than you?” Jaskier questioned, curling up practically in Geralt’s lap. There was a chill in the room since he hadn’t bothered to light a fire in the hearth.

“He’s shy about the scar,” Geralt whispered in Jaskier’s ear.

“I can still hear you,” Eskel grumbled, and Jaskier could tell he was crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Jaskier smiled. Gods, they were both brats together. “I wasn’t lying when I said that you were handsome. Just ask Geralt. I can’t keep my hands or mouth off of his scars.”

“ _Not_ helping,” Geralt laughed, pulling Jaskier to his chest. “Come here,” Geralt said, and he reached out toward Eskel with one of his hands.

Eskel stepped forward until he was standing over the pair of them, arms still crossed, though Jaskier was beginning to realize that this was just his preferred way of standing.

“Now, you will kiss and make up and stop being children about this,” Geralt said, sounding amused once again and almost unbearably fond.

Jaskier and Eskel both looked at him with wide eyes, but quickly turned back to each other when Geralt just gave them a smug look. Jaskier got to his feet, ignoring the sheet falling away to reveal his nudity to the two men who could see in the dark. He tipped up his chin and leaned in to kiss Eskel at the same time that Eskel thrust his hand forward as though to shake his.

They both stepped back as Jaskier’s lips hit Eskel’s cheek the same moment that Eskel’s hand prodded him in the ribs. Jaskier blinked at the offending hand which should have been anywhere but poking him in the ribs. It could've been around the small of his back, resting on his hip, touching his jaw, or even tangled in his hair. What was wrong with these witchers?

Geralt laughed. The bastard.

“You said kiss!” Jaskier insisted, flapping his own hands in irritation. 

Geralt just shook his head.

Jaskier narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger at Eskel. “Don’t look at me like that, Eskel. He gave a very clear direction. How was I supposed to know he was being metaphorical? Perhaps you witchers would have an easier go of it if you learned to communicate prop—”

Jaskier was cut off by Eskel’s lips on his own. Eskel pulled him flush against his body and kissed him with a fierce hunger. This time his hands went to Jaskier's hips, holding them securely. Jaskier could not be held responsible for the fact that he clung to Eskel and kissed him back just as fiercely. This was all Geralt’s fault.

Eskel gasped as Geralt stood up and moved behind him, helping him out of his doublet and wrapping his arms around Eskel’s broad chest.

Jaskier pulled away for just a moment, looking from one witcher to the other. “I just want to be perfectly clear here before any other feelings are hurt. We are all falling into that small bed together, yes?” he asked, rubbing his palm up and down Eskel’s chest where Geralt had pulled open the neck of his under tunic.

“Mm,” Geralt hummed, right before fastening his lips to Eskel’s neck and teasing out the most divine sound Jaskier had ever heard. Eskel was a gem.

“Is that an affirmative from you as well?” Jaskier asked, latching on to the other side of Eskel’s neck and getting him to produce a very similar sound once again. It went straight to Jaskier’s gut, and there was nothing to hide how his body reacted to it.

“Don’t tell Lambert. He’ll be insufferable about it.”

“I happen to be a master at keeping secrets,” Jaskier promised him. He ignored Geralt’s chuckle in favor of kissing Eskel’s lips again. They were chapped and cracked from too much time out in the elements, and Jaskier wanted to introduce him to the balm he’d found after years of traveling with Geralt. Perhaps it would sooth the tight scar that slashed his lip.

Geralt helped Eskel out of his tunic while Jaskier once again helped him out of his pants and boots, and for his part Eskel let himself be handled. He leaned in to every kiss and moaned or purred at every nip and lick. He was far noisier than Geralt ever was, and Jaskier enjoyed that he could tell every single thing Eskel liked.

When Geralt was the only one still dressed, they turned to him and made short work of his clothing as well. Eskel removed his swords while Jaskier worked on his armor with precision. Over the years, he’d become a master of getting Geralt out of his clothes quickly, and the skill set was paying off.

Jaskier didn’t think too much about the fact that Eskel and Geralt had clearly done this with each other before. It was obvious just in the familiarity with each other’s clothes and bodies that they didn’t even need to look as they worked. It was beyond arousing. 

Once Geralt’s swords were placed safely in the corner, Eskel stepped behind him and tugged his shirt up over his head, stopping just shy of removing it completely, so Geralt’s hands were trapped in the material. This gave Jaskier the opportunity to tweak Geralt’s nipples without retribution.

“I think I could get used to this,” Jaskier said, pinching one of Geralt’s nipples while Geralt tried to pull away from Eskel’s hold. 

“Rub his hip while you suck one of his nipples,” Eskel told him, easily quelling Geralt’s renewed thrashing. 

“Oh?” Jaskier looked Geralt in the eye and smiled. “What might that do?”

Geralt actually growled at him which only served to encourage Jaskier’s exploration. He ran his fingertips down Geralt’s ribs before settling his thumbs at the jut of Geralt’s hip bones. Just the gentle pressure left Geralt groaning, and when Jaskier wrapped his lips around one of his nipples, Eskel really had to hold Geralt still as he writhed. The moan that spilled from his lips was deeply satisfying, and it went straight to Jaskier’s cock.

Jaskier smiled up at Geralt as he switched nipples, and he was entirely satisfied when Geralt’s eyes rolled back as Jaskier sucked hard at the pebbled flesh. His thumbs rubbed almost roughly at Geralt’s sensitive hip bones, and he clearly didn’t have control as he shook in Eskel’s embrace.

As Jaskier sank to his knees in front of Geralt, Eskel released Geralt’s hands and embraced him from behind—his fingers taking over where Jaskier’s mouth had left off. Jaskier watched Geralt tip his head back to rest it on Eskel’s shoulder, and he bit his lip at the way the two witchers fit together. 

This was not something they had often indulged in. Jaskier and Geralt had shared a prostitute from time to time, but they’d never shared another man, certainly not another witcher. 

“Were I an artist, I would paint you both just like this,” Jaskier mused as he slowly stroked Geralt’s thick cock. He loved how Geralt’s cock hung heavily even when completely hard, never quite getting to ninety degrees never mind higher. He traced the veins with the pad of his thumb, savoring the way it made Geralt sigh with pleasure. And the smell of him. His natural musk and sharp scent was only stronger here, and Jaskier loved to take it in.

“Sentimental fool,” Geralt practically purred as Eskel ran his palm over Geralt’s chest.

“Forgive me for finding pleasure in your beauty.” Jaskier nuzzled his hip, breathing deeply.

“Your eyesight must be failing you.” 

Geralt growled as Eskel flicked his nipple in retribution for his comment.

“You, my dear witcher, are outnumbered this very fine evening,” Jaskier retorted, taking pleasure in Eskel’s brand of chastisement. 

Geralt huffed, but he kept further comments to himself as Eskel nuzzled his throat.

Jaskier was honestly a bit overwhelmed by the pair of them, and he simply watched them kiss and nuzzle each other while he continued to stroke Geralt. This was not a fantasy that even Jaskier would dare dream, and yet here it was happening right before him. 

Leaning forward, Jaskier took the head of Geralt’s cock into his mouth, stroking down to the root of him with his hand. 

Geralt groaned as Jaskier teased him with his tongue, worrying his foreskin and gently sucking it over the head. Eskel held him steady as Jaskier took him deeper into his mouth, letting his foreskin move back as his lips moved forward. 

Eskel’s hand settled on Geralt’s lower stomach, thumb stroking him as he held Geralt securely. This allowed Jaskier to focus all of his energy on wringing those delicious moans from Geralt’s lungs. 

Jaskier glanced up as he took Geralt as deeply as he could manage. Eskel sucked a bruise into Geralt’s neck as Geralt made the sweetest sounds of pleasure. Geralt buried one of his hands in Jaskier’s hair while he gripped Eskel’s shoulder with the other, clinging to them both like a lifeline.

“Never get to see you like this,” Eskel growled against Geralt’s ear, but Jaskier could hear him in the quiet of the room. 

“Mm.”

Geralt seemed a little beyond speech as he tipped his head to the side, baring his throat and groaning. Eskel took the opportunity to suck a bruise into the skin just beneath his jaw. The purple of the bruise stood out against his pale skin even in the dim light.

Jaskier’s own cock twitched at the sight above him, and he used his free hand to stroke himself in time with how he pleasured Geralt. Jaskier almost choked as Eskel sank down behind Geralt and gripped his strong thighs.

Geralt made an absolutely unhinged sound as Eskel presumably buried his tongue between his cheeks, and Jaskier found himself pulling off of Geralt’s cock to lean around him and have a look.

Jaskier whimpered as he watched Eskel press his face to Geralt’s ass, spreading his cheeks with strong hands. It was stunning, and the sounds that Geralt made were no less so. Jaskier had buried his tongue in Geralt enough times to know exactly how much Geralt enjoyed it, but to actually see another doing it and also seeing Geralt react was something particularly special. 

Jaskier wasn’t sure how he was supposed to maintain his own composure with such a visual feast before him, but he refocused on the task at hand and took Geralt as deeply as he dared. He could feel Geralt’s thick cock at the back of his throat, and he hummed both in appreciation and because he knew it drove Geralt wild.

Geralt tugged on his hair, and Jaskier was fairly certain it was only Eskel’s hands which quickly found his thighs that kept him standing. It made Jaskier feel powerful and undeniably aroused.

Geralt came remarkably fast, spilling down Jaskier’s throat and over his lips as Jaskier pulled away. He sagged into Eskel’s arms as his knees gave out, and Eskel immediately buried his nose in Geralt’s neck again as he held him.

Jaskier watched them with his mouth slack and cock aching. They were beautiful together, all firm muscles and silvery scars. When their eyes turned to him, Jaskier swallowed thickly.

The dim lighting created a glow in their eyes as they watched him. Jaskier had come face to face with many literal monsters over the years of traveling at Geralt’s side, but never before had he felt so much like prey about to be devoured.

Jaskier swallowed and gave them a smile and small wave as a drop of spend fell from his chin onto his thigh. Both Geralt and Eskel grinned back at him, and they moved in unison, slowly crawling over the floor to where Jaskier knelt.

“Oh...uh, hello there,” Jaskier rambled as Geralt climbed into his lap, effectively pinning him in place. Eskel came around his back and wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s hips. “This is...oh!” 

Geralt wrapped his fingers around Jaskier’s cock, giving it a firm squeeze. Then he pressed his lips to Jaskier’s, licking his own spend from Jaskier’s swollen lips and down his chin, his own taste doubtlessly mixing with Jaskier’s sweat.

Eskel’s hand found its way into Geralt’s hair and tugged him away from Jaskier only to replace Jaskier’s lips with his own, tasting Geralt’s release in his kiss.

“Fuck,” Jaskier moaned as Eskel’s other hand joined Geralt’s around his cock. He was completely cocooned between the two witchers, and it was the most arousing thing he had ever experienced. 

They stroked him together, slow and deliberate, even as they continued to share a heated kiss over his shoulder. Jaskier bit his lip, trying to control his arousal; however, despite his years of prolific sexual experience, nothing had prepared him for _two_ witchers who had inhuman stamina.

Eskel was the first to pull back, bringing his lips to Jaskier’s neck instead and pressing soft kisses to the crook of it as Geralt mirrored his actions on the other side.

Jaskier couldn’t fight the hitch in his breath or the moan that followed. He tipped his head back, not knowing what else to do, and gave in to their exploration. Geralt kissed a path across his throat before briefly kissing Eskel again, never taking his hand off Jaskier’s aching cock.

It was equal parts too much and not enough. Their rough fingers continued to build a steady rhythm that was fueling the fire in his belly; and every point of contact felt charged, leaving his entire body humming and begging for more. 

“Gods, are you trying to torture me with pleasure?” Jaskier asked as Eskel’s hand slipped lower to cup his balls, massaging them gently against his calloused palm. 

“Mm, a fitting punishment,” Geralt mumbled, sucking a bruise into Jaskier’s neck.

“For what?” Jaskier demanded, squeezing Geralt’s sides where he’d latched on to ground himself in the maelstrom of pleasure.

“I’m sure you’ve done something warranting punishment recently. You usually do.”

“I would take offense to that if your hand was not currently on my cock.”

“Mm, wise choice.”

Jaskier tried to huff indignantly, but it came out as more of a whimper when Eskel’s finger slipped behind his balls and rubbed gently at his hole. It simply wasn’t fair.

“Gods, I’ve wanted to feel you in me all night,” Jaskier moaned as Eskel continued to circle his hole, applying increasing pressure without actually pressing inside. 

“That can be arranged,” Eskel promised, pressing just the tiniest way inside and leaving Jaskier truly breathless.

Geralt abruptly moved off of Jaskier’s lap, stretching over to the bags he’d brought up with him and rifling through them as Eskel pulled Jaskier into his own lap, spreading his legs wantonly. Geralt tossed something behind himself, and Eskel caught it easily. 

Jaskier realized it was oil as Eskel thumbed the cork out of it and poured a bit onto his fingers. Despite knowing exactly what was coming, Jaskier was not prepared for the thick digit to slide into him up to the first knuckle. 

“Melitele’s tits,” he squeaked as he spread around it, taking Eskel’s finger almost hungrily. He gripped Eskel’s thighs with shaking hands, trying not to embarrass himself before they got started.

“You like to talk,” Eskel noted, working his finger in a little deeper as Geralt returned to them and knelt between Jaskier’s spread legs.

“I am quite fond of it, yes,” Jaskier replied, only to release another long moan as Eskel pushed in even deeper. Jaskier looked down his chest to see his cock bobbing with each of Eskel’s movements—a pearl of fluid gathered on the tip.

Geralt took Jaskier by the thighs and spread them almost painfully wide, so he was completely on display for them, and it left him shaking with arousal. 

“Hold him?” Geralt asked, and immediately Eskel’s finger was removed, leaving Jaskier feeling too empty. However, he took hold of Jaskier’s legs behind his knees and pulled them up and out until he was essentially folded in half, presented to Geralt for whatever he chose to do to him. He supposed this was retribution for taking delight in Geralt’s earlier predicament.

Geralt chose to start with his tongue which he knew was one of Jaskier’s greatest weaknesses. First, he licked away that bead of precome on Jaskier’s cock, then he laved at his aching balls like a starved man at a banquet. There were tears in Jaskier’s eyes as Geralt finally swiped his tongue further down and pressed it inside him past the stubborn muscle. He trembled in Eskel’s arms, completely overcome.

Eskel continued to kiss his neck and cheeks as Geralt worked him open first with his mouth then adding his fingers. 

“Love at the way you take him,” Eskel said as Geralt pressed three slick fingers into Jaskier’s ass. “Going to take my cock that well?”

Jaskier let out a string of curses at the image that invoked. “Yes, gods, _please_ ,” he mumbled as Eskel pinched one of his nipples. His body tensed naturally, squeezing around Geralt’s fingers and sending a wave of pleasure through him.

“Mm, that’s what I thought.” Eskel’s voice was a pleasant rumble, and unlike Geralt, he wasn’t against using it. “You ready for me?”

“Fuck, _yes_.”

Geralt glanced up at them from where he was licking a stripe up Jaskier’s cock while crooking his fingers just right to rub against his prostate.

Jaskier couldn’t decode the conversation that passed between Geralt and Eskel’s eyes in that moment, especially as his entire body quaked from the stimulation. However, Geralt removed his fingers slowly and reached out.

Eskel handed Jaskier off to Geralt like he weighed nothing at all, and Geralt immediately captured his lips as Jaskier settled in his lap. He wasn’t exactly much smaller than Geralt, yet he somehow managed to fit there comfortably, or as comfortably as possible when his entire body ached for release.

When Jaskier felt the head of Eskel’s cock press against him, he almost lost control. Geralt was big, but Eskel was at least the same length but thicker—much like the rest of the witcher.

A gentle hand rubbed Jaskier’s lower back, while Geralt continued to distract him with scorching kisses. Jaskier wanted to touch and taste everything, moving his fingers along Geralt’s biceps before reaching back to grasp Eskel’s thigh.

Still, it was overwhelming as Eskel pressed in. Jaskier gasped as the head of Eskel’s cock pushed passed his loosened muscles, making him feel improbably full. Eskel paused to kiss his shoulders as Jaskier adjusted to the size of him. 

Once again, Jaskier was shifted between the two witchers, this time back into Eskel’s arms, so he could lower himself slowly onto his cock. 

Jaskier whimpered as he was stretched and filled until he was seated fully on Eskel’s thighs as Eskel knelt on the floor. Jaskier could hardly process the room around them as Eskel braced one arm behind himself to give himself leverage to thrust up into Jaskier. His other arm held Jaskier’s hip firmly.

Geralt guided Jaskier forward until his hands then elbows were braced on the floor, giving Eskel more space to work and allowing Jaskier to suck Geralt’s cock once more. He gripped Jaskier by the hair and pulled him down to lick the head of his cock as Eskel built a rhythm behind Jaskier, taking deep thrusts which left Jaskier breathless.

When Geralt guided his still soft cock into Jaskier’s mouth, Jaskier lost all ability to focus on anything but the pleasure he felt. He existed in shades of arousal, and his entire body sparked with the power of it.

Jaskier sucked and licked Geralt until he was about half hard again. It was enough to fill his mouth. It would take a while for Geralt to get fully hard, but that was a relief for Jaskier's jaw. 

Both witchers thrust into him at a matching pace, slow and deep. Their hands brushed over his sweat drenched skin, leaving trails of lightning in their wake.

It must have been Eskel who eventually wrapped his hand around Jaskier’s weeping cock, but between that and the near-constant pressure on his prostate, Jaskier gasped, nearly choking on Geralt’s cock.

Every little spark seemed to ignite into a raging fire as Eskel stroked him in time with their thrusts, and it only took a few before Jaskier was spilling between them. Wave after wave of pleasure crested over him as Eskel and Geralt continued their slow thrusts until Jaskier shook from over-stimulation.

They slowly stopped, but neither of them pulled out. Jaskier remained on his knees and elbows between them, completely full and sated. He panted around the head of Geralt’s cock. His own hung between his trembling thighs, slowly softening. He didn’t dare move.

Eventually, gentle fingers glided down his spine soothing him. Both witchers were still hard, though neither made a move to push things forward. Instead, they touched him softly. Callused hands massaged Jaskier’s shoulders and neck, another pair worked out the tension in his lower back.

“You look good like this, bard,” Eskel said, working his thumbs into the tension at the base of his spine and leaving Jaskier practically boneless in his post-coital haze. “Is this why you always look so smug when you arrive at Kaer Morhen, Geralt?”

Geralt grunted, though it was an amused sound. 

“You grip me like a glove. Could stay like this all night.”

“He’d enjoy that. Loves falling asleep with my cock still inside him,” Geralt said, running his fingers through Jaskier’s messy hair. 

Jaskier wanted to retort that Geralt enjoyed the same treatment, but Eskel beat him to it.

“I seem to recall more than a couple occasions you fell asleep with my cock inside you after long hours of training.”

Jaskier moaned at the thought of that. They were _not_ playing fair at all. 

Eskel continued to talk softly as they pet Jaskier. Geralt responded here and there, but Jaskier assumed most of his responses were facial expressions which Eskel easily saw despite the minimal light in the room.

“You should ask Lambert if he’s taken any wyvern contracts lately,” Eskel said casually once Jaskier has almost dozed off from the gentle touching. His fingers hand moved to Jaskier’s ass, rubbing his cheeks. 

“What did he do?” Geralt asked, running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair soothingly.

It was all very distracting when Jaskier was trying to get some good material...while he was otherwise indisposed.

Eskel’s chuckle carried through his belly and caused his cock to shift inside Jaskier, leaving Jaskier moaning around Geralt as it pressed against his prostate. Eskel stroked his back, but made no apologies...not that Jaskier wanted an apology. He wanted Eskel to start fucking him again, but Eskel remained mostly still.

“He thought he’d killed them all...didn’t hear the young one approach him from behind as he was killing the last of them. It bit him in the ass…” Eskel had to stop talking as he started to laugh again—big belly laughs that left Jaskier gasping with pleasure as his cock began to stiffen again.

“Idiot,” Geralt commented, though he was laughing too. 

“Said his ass went numb from the venom.”

“Fuck,” Geralt cursed, though it was a sound of commiseration.

“He’s still angry about it.”

“I’ll hold on to that.”

“I look forward to it. It’ll be sweet revenge for the time he had me drink that unknown potion, and it made my piss glow.”

“Fuck. Vesemir was so angry about the glowing mural on the wall of the keep.”

Jaskier tried to speak, but he couldn’t around Geralt’s cock. He wanted details. He wanted to know what exactly Eskel had drawn with his glowing piss. He wanted to know what he drank and what Vesemir did. He _needed_ to know. His ballads depended on it. Instead, he only got their attention, which while entirely pleasurable was not details.

“He’s wiggling.” Eskel gave his ass a soft slap which only made Jaskier wiggle more.

“Mm. Smells like he wants more,” Geralt added, reaching beneath Jaskier and teasing his nipples until they were hard little nubs, and every brush of his calloused thumbs sent a shiver down Jaskier’s spine.

“He’s been very good.”

“His mouth is occupied.”

Jaskier tried to grumble at Geralt, but his mouth was indeed occupied and unable to give his lover a severe tongue lashing.

Eskel chuckled, stroking Jaskier’s hip like he was soothing a wild animal. “Perhaps he still deserves a reward.”

Geralt snorted. “You’ll spoil him.”

“You know I enjoy that when the opportunity arises.”

Jaskier practically melted at Eskel’s sweet tone, and the way he pressed his hips deep and ground against Jaskier didn’t hurt either. 

Soft lips pressed against Jaskier’s back, followed by Eskel’s tongue which trailed down his spine in an erotic slide. 

Jaskier whimpered as Eskel began to move again. It was slow and teasing which seemed to be something the witcher enjoyed very much. Geralt began to move as well, encouraging Jaskier to actively suck his cock by cupping his jaw and stroking his cheek. 

It was a gentle torture, especially considering the fact that either man could easily fuck him hard for hours without a break. Jaskier felt like a fragile bird being held by two giants, desperately afraid to do him any harm. It was frustrating, but it was also endearing. He wasn’t often treated to such tender handling by lovers.

Eskel’s hips circled and grinded, keeping his movements unpredictable and leaving Jaskier shaking as much with anticipation as the pleasure itself. His big hands gripped Jaskier’s hips firmly, keeping him just as he wanted him and not allowing Jaskier to try to counter his movements. It was all very methodical.

Jaskier moaned around Geralt’s cock, wanting more. He could hear Geralt’s rumbling chuckle above him, and he nearly wept at the knowledge that Geralt would not be merciful.

They continued to touch and kiss Jaskier as the rhythm slowly increased. Geralt continued to pet and rub Jaskier’s shoulders as Eskel began to thrust into him more roughly.

Jaskier’s whole body vibrated with pleasure as Eskel filled him completely before pulling out almost entirely then filling him again. His breath hitched, and his limbs trembled as he clung to Geralt’s thighs. 

Every thrust was different, and Jaskier couldn’t predict when Eskel would press against his prostate, leaving him shaking. Yet, every time Jaskier got close, Eskel eased off. 

Jaskier’s desperation was garbled around Geralt’s cock, but it was no harder to understand.

“It’s my turn, bard. You going to let me come inside you, feel you squeezing around me until I can’t see straight?” Eskel asked, stroking Jaskier’s hip lovingly even as he pulled out completely to apply more oil. 

Jaskier whimpered. His entire body felt charged like the air before a lightning storm.

This time when Eskel thrust into him, Jaskier bore down on him, and Eskel groaned deeply. Eskel leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Jaskier’s back. 

“That’s it. You’re a fuckin’ marvel,” Eskel praised between sloppy kisses to his slick skin. 

Jaskier preened, and Eskel didn’t stop praising him as he built his speed again. Jaskier could hear Eskel’s labored breathing practically against his ear, and he could tell that Geralt was stroking both their hair and shoulders. 

Eskel made a strangled sound as he gripped Jaskier around the waist. Two more powerful thrusts, and he was shaking and groaning against Jaskier’s back.

Jaskier squeezed down on him just as Eskel had asked, and even in his own haze of pleasure, he could hear the unadulterated satisfaction in Eskel’s rough voice. He seemed to shake for minutes before going limp against Jaskier. His considerable weight bearing down on him before Geralt managed to guide them over onto their sides. Jaskier whimpered as Eskel slipped free, missing the feeling of being filled.

“Always a mess after he comes,” Geralt muttered affectionately as he collected his bedroll and eased it beneath their heads. “You’re lucky he isn’t snoring in your ear.”

“Fuck you. I’m still awake,” Eskel grumbled, reaching around Jaskier and grabbing Geralt’s arm to pull him on top of them like a blanket.

Jaskier yelped and squirmed beneath their combined weight, though both of them were careful not to crush him entirely. Sloppy, wet kisses were shared as Eskel demanded as he rolled and pulled them on top of him instead. 

“Come here,” Geralt said, pulling Jaskier to his chest and guiding his cock to Jaskier’s hole. 

Jaskier moaned as Geralt easily slid in, clearly having prepared himself while Jaskier was distracted. He may not have been as thick as Eskel, but he still made Jaskier feel full. 

Lying atop Geralt had its advantages. Jaskier could easily demand kisses or shift to tease Geralt. It gave him leverage to set the pace he wanted if he chose to. 

“Look at you two,” Eskel mumbled, rolling onto his side to watch them. He didn’t hesitate to stroke Jaskier’s cheek or tug very gently at Geralt’s hair. In fact, he shifted closer to line himself up against Geralt’s side, and he rested his head on Geralt’s chest as Jaskier pushed himself up to straddle Geralt.

The hand that wasn’t wrapped around Eskel came up to hold Jaskier’s hip while one of Eskel’s gripped his other hip. They let Jaskier set the pace, but their touch never wavered.

Jaskier groaned as he rotated his hips, starting with a slow rhythm but quickly building. Sweat dripped down his body as he rose and fell on Geralt, keeping control of himself, so he could fuck himself just the way he liked it. The smell of their combined arousal was heavy in the air, and Jaskier savored it with every breath.

Geralt’s eyes never left him even as Eskel stretched up to kiss his neck and jaw. Geralt pressed a soft kiss to Eskel’s forehead even as his eyes continued to take in Jaskier’s every movement. 

Jaskier lifted his hands to tease his own nipples as he ground down on Geralt. He bit his lip as pleasure sparked through him and threw his head back and moaned when Geralt’s cock brushed his prostate over and over.

Geralt was close if his inability to hold his hips still was anything to go by, and he whimpered into the long kiss Eskell begged for as he rutted against Jaskier’s leg. 

Jaskier wrapped his fingers around his own cock and stroked himself in time with his movements, pulling himself closer to the edge. His blood felt like fire in his veins as he watched Eskel and Geralt kiss hungrily beneath him. He cried out as Eskel’s big hand released his hip and smacked his ass firmly.

It caused him to bear down on Geralt, and it tipped him over the edge with a violent shudder that left him quaking above them. 

Eskel’s hand found his hip again and held him steady as he shook through the intense pleasure. He could feel Geralt shaking beneath him, and he could hear the roar of pleasure he let out.

The room was silent save for their heavy breathing in the wake of their pleasure. Jaskier swayed, held in place only by their grip. 

Eskel sat up slowly and moved behind him, pulling Jaskier into a tender embrace against his chest and pressing kisses to his neck. Jaskier could feel Eskel’s hard cock against the small of his back, and when he’d recovered enough, Eskel pushed him forward to lie on Geralt’s chest. No sooner had Geralt’s soft cock slipped free than it was replaced by Eskel’s.

Jaskier wasn’t sure how many times he was passed between Geralt and Eskel, being kissed and coddled while also being fucked senseless. He could feel their combined spend leaking out of him and down his thighs as he was carefully handed from Geralt to Eskel once more. 

Eskel nuzzled his throat as he held Jaskier to his chest, pressing soft kisses to his sensitized skin.

Jaskier could do little more than whimper as he was lifted up and carried toward the bed. It was both a relief and a travesty that their fun was coming to an end. Jaskier’s entire body felt heavy and so entirely satisfied that he might never recover. He wasn’t even sure he had legs anymore. If he did, they certainly couldn’t sustain his weight. And his fingers, he wasn’t sure he’d ever have the coordination to play again, but right now that didn’t seem particularly important.

“Can’t sleep on there,” Jaskier slurred into Eskel’s shoulder as he carried him toward the cot.

“We’ll fit,” Eskel promised, rubbing his back in a calming motion like he wasn’t a fully grown man.

“Nuh.” Jaskier was only mildly embarrassed by his inability to form coherent words, but having a second or possibly third sexual awakening at the hands of two insatiable witchers seemed a sufficient reason to lose one’s grasp of language.

“What’s wrong?” Geralt asked, smoothing out the rough sheet covering the straw mattress. 

“Can’t…” Jaskier tried again, waving his arm ineffectually.

“Says he can’t sleep there.”

“Jaskier, stop being dramatic. The cot won’t break.”

“Nuh. _Leaking_.”

Eskel frowned, but Geralt understood if his eye roll was anything to go by. “We haven’t water for a bath, and after all the noise we made, I doubt the innkeeper will be sympathetic to us.”

Jaskier huffed out a disgruntled breath.

“Don’t like being full up?” Eskel asked softly, always so gentle. The hand wrapped around Jaskier’s back shifted down until it trailed along the cleft of Jaskier’s ass, leaving him moaning softly once again. His fingers found Jaskier’s abused hole, swiping at the fluid leaking out of it slowly. 

Eskel raised his wet fingers up and held them out to Geralt. “He is a bit of a mess. Should probably clean him up.”

Geralt grunted, stepping forward and taking Eskel’s fingers in his mouth and sucking them clean. “Mm.”

Jaskier moaned, watching Geralt continue to lick Eskel’s fingers despite them being perfectly clean. “You two are going to be the death of me,” Jaskier muttered, rubbing his cheek against Eskel’s shoulder.

Eskel shushed him with soft rumbling noises as he rubbed Jaskier’s sweaty back, continuing to carry him toward the cot. However, instead of neatly placing him on top of it, he set Jaskier down on the edge of the cot, so his legs hung off if they weren’t supported. Eskel held them up though, so his ass was displayed at the very edge of the bed. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you’re nice and clean,” Eskel told him, petting his damp hair as he knelt on the cot beside Jaskier. There was amusement in his voice as he spoke, but Jaskier was too far gone to really think about it extensively, even with his feet held aloft.

“What are you doing?” Jaskier asked when Geralt moved over to them and disappeared behind his raised legs. He tried to see around them, but he couldn’t figure out Geralt’s intent.

Jaskier’s answer was a tongue sliding up his calf and thigh toward his leaking ass. This was followed by a Eskel’s mouth pressing kisses to his shoulders and upper chest while Geralt nipped one of his cheeks playfully. 

Eskel worked his way down to Jaskier’s belly where his own release still clung to his skin. He cleaned it away with his tongue, humming at Jaskier’s taste, and pressing his nose and cheek to the soft skin.

He realized their intent—perhaps a little slower than he should have—as Geralt licked a stripe up the cleft of his ass, cleaning away the spend that had already slipped out of him.

A string of slurred curses fell from Jaskier’s lips as Eskel spread his legs and settled them over Geralt’s shoulders where he knelt beside the bed. Eskel threw his leg over Jaskier’s stomach and straddled him, so he could lean down and kiss Geralt softly. 

Jaskier squirmed as Eskel leaned further and his tongue poked gently at Jaskier’s thoroughly used ass. Despite utter exhaustion, Jaskier felt the touch tingle all the way up his spine. 

Geralt crowded in beneath Eskel and took his own turn laving Jaskier’s hole, dipping his tongue in further than Eskel had. It was a sweet torture that left Jaskier shaking.

They continued to take turns teasing him and cleaning him with their mouths. Jaskier doubted that it was making him any cleaner than he was, but he thought he might expire if they decided to stop. His entire body trembled as Geralt spread him wide for Eskel to feast on him. He could hardly see around Eskel’s large frame which pinned him to the bed, but he could see enough as Eskel bowed low. 

Jaskier wasn’t sure what sounds he was making, but he doubted anyone at the inn was getting much sleep that night. He had no control, and neither Geralt or Eskel were being particularly quiet either. He gripped the sheets as Eskel licked the last of their combined releases out of him, leaving him sagging on the bed like a forgotten rag doll.

Eskel hummed in satisfaction as he pulled back. 

Jaskier lifted his head to peer around Eskel only to see him pull Geralt in for a long and heated kiss, sharing the last of their combined taste between them. Jaskier moaned, waving his hand desperately, and they quickly noticed and seemed to understand.

Eskel got off of Jaskier’s belly, and Geralt hauled Jaskier further up onto the cot and settled beside him while Eskel settled on his other side. Geralt leaned in and kissed him softly at first, running his palm down Jaskier’s chest soothingly.

Eskel gently hooked his finger beneath Jaskier’s chin and turned his face to kiss him. His kiss was slow and sensual, and Jaskier could taste them on his tongue as he licked into Eskel’s mouth. 

None of this was like what he’d usually do with the ladies he often bedded, even the lords wouldn’t suffer such activities though they would joke and boast about it with their friends. This was pure, uninhibited passion, and it had stolen every ounce of Jaskier’s overabundant energy.

Jaskier was nestled between the two of them. Truly nestled as there was no spare room on the cot to spread out, but he felt safe and sated. Both Geralt and Eskel’s arms were thrown over him, holding him tight. They nuzzled at his neck and shoulders, humming and muttering softly to each other in a language Jaskier had no hope of understanding in his current state. Not a foreign tongue so much as a language of their own, built through decades, even a century, of familiarity.

“I want to know more about this glowing piss incident,” Jaskier mumbled into Eskel’s chest.

“You need to rest,” Eskel said, though Jaskier could feel the rumbles of laughter against his cheek.

“But my next ballad,” Jaskier insisted, but it came out slurred as sleep tried to claim him.

“Even if I tell you now, you won’t remember in the morning. You’re half asleep as it is,” Eskel said, running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair as Geralt rubbed his belly with the hand he’d thrown over his middle.

Jaskier grumbled, but he didn’t have much of an argument as the world was mostly a haze.

“Maybe in the morning.”

“Promise?” Jaskier forced his eyes open to look up at Eskel.

“I promise I’ll consider it.”

“Fair enough.”

“You should tell him, so I can hear about someone else’s misadventures sung far and wide for once,” Geralt said.

Eskel snorted, and his chest hair tickled Jaskier’s ear where he was settled back in.

This was nice. He couldn’t remember many evenings quite like this. Perhaps he had not been so wrong about propositioning Eskel after all. Perhaps it was his greatest—if unintentional—idea yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaskier woke to gentle fingers carding through his hair. It didn’t take him long to realize he was lying on a firm chest, and unfortunately drooling on it. A heavy arm was also thrown over his hips, holding him tenderly.

“...be here soon. Can’t risk staying longer,” Geralt said right behind Jaskier.

“Mm. Racing the snows as always.” Eskel’s voice rumbled beneath Jaskier’s cheek, and he felt even worse for drooling on him when they barely knew each other. Though after having licked his own and Geralt’s spend out of Jaskier’s ass, what was a bit of drool?

“You can’t keep him. He isn’t a goat. He gets into significantly more trouble and eats even more questionable things,” Geralt said, sounding thoroughly amused. His thumb brushed circles over Jaskier’s bare hip, despite his words.

“That is a lie, Geralt. I am delightful, and if Eskel wants to take me off your hands, perhaps I would welcome it,” Jaskier grumbled at his companion of over a decade, knowing his threat held no weight. He snuggled against Eskel’s chest, humming contentedly.

Geralt gave Jaskier’s bare ass a swat, but was fought off by Eskel’s big hand which soothed the sting with gentle strokes.

“I’m afraid I’m neither as interesting nor as exciting as the _White Wolf_ ,” Eskel said, continuing to touch Jaskier lovingly. His tone was joking, but Jaskier could hear the diminished self-confidence behind it.

“Nonsense! Geralt is hardly interesting at all. I am forced to embellish shamelessly, for he is so boring my listeners would surely fall asleep if I told them the truth,” Jaskier insisted, pushing himself up to be able to look Eskel in the eye.

“Is that so?” Eskel asked, reaching up to wipe away the line of drool on Jaskier’s chin. It would have been embarrassing if Eskel’s expression hadn’t been so tender. For a man who hardly smiled, he somehow had the warmest expressions Jaskier had ever had the fortunate of being on the receiving end of.

“Imagine how blessedly dull my life had been before you started getting yourself into trouble everywhere we went,” Geralt retorted, running his fingertips down Jaskier’s hip and causing a shiver to run up his spine. 

Jaskier hummed at their combined attentions, but he shook himself out of it. He wouldn’t be lured into that again, no matter how delicious that would be. He wasn’t even sure his body could handle another round of their attention. His ass was still tender, and he could practically still feel Eskel inside him. He wanted to explore Eskel now, just as much as he had when he’d first seen him across the tavern.

“I am quite certain that I could find abundant inspiration in you, Eskel.” Jaskier trailed his fingertips over Eskel’s broad chest, biting his lips as he created little patterns in the hair that covered it. 

Eskel snorted, shaking his head affectionately. “No one wants to hear about a scarred old monster like me.”

“I think you would be surprised what people want to hear, my dear,” Jaskier said as he brought his hand up to cup the scarred side of Eskel’s face. He brushed his thumb over the harsh lines that crossed his cheek and leaned forward to press the softest kiss to the little notch in Eskel’s upper lip that revealed one of his teeth.

There was surprise in Eskel’s eyes as Jaskier pulled back again, but it was quickly hidden by Geralt’s head as he squeezed between them to steal a kiss from Eskel as well.

“You should listen to him. Despite his outlandish behavior and manner of dress, he is quite skilled at knowing the minds of men and women,” Geralt grumbled, nuzzling Eskel’s cheek as Jaskier played with the messy strands of hair that had escaped his tie during their evening together.

Jaskier gave his hair a tug. “Careful, you almost sound as though you like me,” Jaskier teased him.

Geralt snorted.

Jaskier’s attention was drawn to Eskel again as he scratched at his scars. Jaskier caught his fingers and brought them to his mouth, pressing soft kisses to the tips. That only seemed to fluster Eskel more.

“My words from yesterday still stand. You have enamored me quite thoroughly.” Jaskier pressed another kiss to the palm of Eskel’s big hand. “And I think you should let us show you just how much.” Jaskier glanced at Geralt who was watching them both through hooded eyes, looking thoroughly taken by the image they made.

“Mm.” 

That was an agreeable hum if Jaskier had ever heard one, and he looked to Eskel who looked a bit like a spooked animal. He glanced between them both once, twice. He took a slow breath and focused on Jaskier who, despite his own significant size, was still nestled comfortably on his chest. “What did you have in mind?” he asked warily.

Jaskier grinned at him. “You, my love, are in for a feast of the greatest pleasures known to man. A decadent dance of an erotic nature. A ritual of—”

“Speak plainly,” Geralt said with an exasperated sigh.

Jaskier huffed. “Over a decade, and he still doesn’t appreciate that I am one of the Continent’s most notable poets. Plainly, I would very much like to fuck you.”

Geralt grunted.

A small smile crept onto Eskel’s features, and he reached over and gave Geralt a shove. They shared a look of amusement, before Eskel turned to face Jaskier—smile fading back to his stoic expression. Jaskier had seen it though, and it was quite worth it.

“Is that a look of agreement?” Jaskier asked, pushing Eskel’s hair out of his eyes.

“You are certain you wish to?” Eskel asked. 

“Very much so, and if I am not mistaken, I can feel your interest growing against my thigh.” By the gods, Jaskier was going to love this man so thoroughly he could never doubt his intentions again.

Before Eskel could answer, Geralt sat up and leaned against the wall. He grabbed Eskel under the arms and pulled him until he was leaning against Geralt’s chest, forcing Jaskier to straddle him or fall off in a truly undignified fashion.

Both Eskel and Jaskier blinked up at Geralt for a moment before he huffed. “This will be more comfortable for everyone.”

Jaskier grinned, leaning forward to press a kiss to Geralt’s lips over Eskel’s head before tipping further down to kiss Eskel as well. “You will not be disappointed.”

“Haven’t been disappointed by you yet. Don’t see why I would be now.”

“A witcher who isn’t allergic to affection. Where have you been all this time?” Jaskier asked, nuzzling at Eskel’s throat before innocently looking up at Geralt who was rolling his eyes.

He loved to tease Geralt for his stony exterior and inability to verbalize some basic words of affection such as _friend_. However, they shared their intimacy. Like pulling Eskel into the safety of his embrace, Geralt showed his affection through actions—and very often through keeping Jaskier in one delightful piece. Other times he held Jaskier through the night to keep him warm even when Jaskier was too prideful to ask, or he rested on Jaskier’s chest when Jaskier’s brain was moving too fast, and he felt like he might just crumble into pieces and fly away. That didn’t make teasing him any less fun. 

Geralt growled at him, holding eye contact as he pressed the tenderest kiss to Eskel’s temple. 

Jaskier would have been insulted if it wasn’t the sweetest thing he’d seen in a long time. He bit his lip and smiled at them both. 

“Don’t think you’ve taught me a lesson, Geralt. Now, I just know that you’re capable of it, and I won’t let you forget it,” Jaskier said proudly, turning his attention to Eskel, and pressing a kiss to his chest. 

Eskel hummed delightedly, letting himself be loved by both of them. 

“Gods, I love your body,” Jaskier breathed as he kissed his way down Eskel’s chest to his soft belly. There was firm muscle underneath, but there was enough padding on it to bite which Jaskier did.

Evidently, Eskel was also a fan of that if the delicious moan that spilled from his lips was anything to go by. He practically squirmed between then, panting as he gripped the sheets.

Jaskier smiled brightly before taking another teasing bite on the opposite side of Eskel’s navel. This time he bucked up and groaned as Jaskier pressed soft kisses to sooth the spot he’d bitten. 

Eskel’s cock was hard and thick, resting against his thigh. The head of it just peeking out of its hood. 

Jaskier licked his lips and kissed a little lower, just above the thick hair at the base of his cock. He sucked at the jut of one of Eskel’s hip bones, and hummed at the pleasured sounds Eskel made. He liked how vocal he was.

He paused a moment, taking in the heavy scent clinging to Eskel’s skin, especially between his legs. That woodsy scent had not diminished, now accompanied by the sharper scent of his sweat and sex. Jaskier hummed in approval. 

“These legs,” Jaskier whispered, running his palm over the inside of Eskel’s thigh before following its path with a trail of kisses. Geralt had his arm wrapped around Eskel’s chest, pinching his nipples and simply touching him.

Eskel was eating it up, and it warmed Jaskier to the very core. Jaskier worked his way down Eskel’s leg then back up before finally giving his attention to Eskel’s cock. Jaskier wasn’t sure what he said about it. The poetry flowed freely as he dragged one finger from base to tip. 

Jaskier paid attention to Eskel’s every expression and sound, making sure to repeat the things that made him melt. Geralt was giving him equal attention, kissing and nipping at his neck while teasing his chest. Jaskier moaned at the sight of Geralt’s big hands cupping Eskel’s pecs and squeezing them gently. Eskel seemed to enjoy that very much, babbling on about squeezing harder which Geralt happily obliged.

Taking Eskel’s cock in his hand, Jaskier gave it a few strokes as he licked at the head. Pulling back the foreskin, he increased his attentions, and Eskel groaned deeply. His legs fell open in invitation, and his eyes rolled back for a moment.

Slowly, Jaskier took more and more of it, stroking what his mouth couldn’t accommodate. Both Eskel and Geralt watched him hungrily, neither of them being quiet about their appreciation for his skill.

When he had Eskel writhing at his every touch and lick, he pulled back and shared a looked with Geralt. Geralt pointed at the bags in a heap beside the bed, and Jaskier turned to them and rummaged around until he found the oil he wanted.

Turning back to his partners, Jaskier gave Eskel a doting smile as he stroked his thigh. “Do you mind?” he asked, holding up the bottle.

“No, go ahead,” Eskel said, reaching up to wrap his hand around Geralt’s forearm as though to anchor himself. He slipped the other behind his knee and lifted it toward his chest to give Jaskier more room to work.

Jaskier’s belly twisted as Eskel tipped his head back to kiss Geralt. It was an awkward angle with Geralt above him, but they didn’t seem to care at all as they licked into each other’s mouths. Jaskier bit his lip as he uncorked the bottle and poured some of the oil onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm it a little before reaching down behind Eskel’s heavy balls and rubbing softly at his hole.

Eskel made a strangled sound against Geralt’s lips, and his back arched at the simple touch.

“You’re very sensitive,” Jaskier said, pulling his fingers away just enough to give Eskel a moment to breathe.

“Been a while,” Eskel panted, continuing to squeeze Geralt’s forearm.

“Are you sure…”

“ _Yes_.” Eskel sounded desperate like if Jaskier decided to stop he might just cry. 

Jaskier didn’t want to be responsible for reducing a witcher to tears. So, he pressed against him once more. “I am here to please, my dear,” he said, taking Eskel’s cock in his other hand and stroking him as he slowly rubbed his sensitive hole.

Eskel was vocal, and he clung to Geralt like a lifeline even as he begged Jaskier for more.

Jaskier soaked up every whimper, moan, and prayer that passed Eskel’s lips. He felt them settle over him as he worked a single finger past the muscle. The way the Eskel arched into the small intrusion was stunning, powerful hips lifting him off the cot briefly before settling him down and pressing him further onto Jaskier’s finger.

Geralt pressed soft kisses to Eskel’s cheek as Eskel practically tore the sheets in his grasp. He reacted so beautifully to everything. 

Jaskier worked his finger deeper, loving the little squirm Eskel did to help things along. Pulling his finger out, he circled it around Eskel’s rim. This earned him the sweetest string of incoherent begging. Jaskier grinned at Geralt who was running his fingers through Eskel’s hair soothingly.

“Don’t get any ideas. I’ve never been this sensitive,” Geralt said, giving him a soft look. 

Jaskier could live with that. He didn’t need Geralt to be a writhing mess to know that he had an effect on him. However, this was a real treat nonetheless.

“You have such a lovely voice, my dear,” Jaskier praised, pressing a second finger in beside the first and enjoying how it only increased Eskel’s volume. “Love the way you sing for me.” 

Jaskier pressed feather light kisses to the insides of Eskel’s thighs as he crooked his fingers forward and worked them gently in and out until he found Eskel’s prostate. He smiled at the deep groaned Eskel released as his back arched up again. His entire body was beautiful and to watch it in the throes of pleasure was an honor.

“Think you can take another?” Jaskier asked, removing his fingers from Eskel to apply more oil to them.

“More,” Eskel demanded, spreading his legs further wantonly.

“He can take anything you give him. He likes to be stretched,” Geralt said, stroking his fingers through Eskel’s sweaty hair.

Jaskier bit his lip when Eskel reached down as though to do it himself when Jaskier took too long. Jaskier gently batted his hand away and clicked his tongue. 

“None of that. You’ll let me treat you well,” Jaskier told him, slowly circling his hole with three fingers. 

Eskel growled at the continued tease, but he gripped the sheets instead of touching himself. He was so well behaved, and Jaskier wasn’t shy about praising him.

“That’s a good witcher,” Jaskier said, letting his fingers sink into Eskel’s heat once again and immediately seeking out that pleasurable spot within him. He rubbed against it gently, keeping pressure on it as Eskel bucked and begged. 

When Eskel once again asked for more, Jaskier pulled his fingers free and stroked his cock to cover it in oil. He slipped his arms beneath Eskel’s knees and guided them up to give him some space.

Two pairs of golden eyes watched him and he lined himself up and carefully thrust into Eskel. He sighed as Eskel took him, holding his cock like a glove. The wet heat around him sent sparks of pleasure through him. It settled his gut as he pulled back just a bit before sinking in even further.

Geralt’s insistent kisses swallowed some of the desperate sounds that Eskel made, but he was still loud. 

Jaskier soaked it all up as his skin prickled with arousal. He built a steady pace, varying depth and angle, and he was not disappointed in Eskel’s reactions. Jaskier’s whole body was wound tight as he thrust in and out of Eskel, racing closer to the edge.

“Slow down. I know something you’ll both like,” Geralt said, reaching over Eskel to brush a sweaty bit of hair out of Jaskier’s eyes.

Jaskier obeyed the demand, though Eskel whimpered at the change.

Geralt eased out from behind Eskel and guided them to roll so that Eskel rested on Jaskier’s chest. There were things to be said for this position. Jaskier could easily press kisses to Eskel’s neck and chest as he thrust into him. He braced his feet upon the cot to give himself leverage, and soon they were moving in sync again. 

Eskel buried his face in Jaskier’s neck, kissing and sucking anything his lips touched.

Jaskier lost track of Geralt until he felt him settle on the cot between his legs. He appeared over Eskel’s shoulder, trailing kisses over the back of Eskel’s head down his spine all the way to where they were connected. Jaskier lost his rhythm when he felt Geralt’s tongue beside his cock as he thrust inside Eskel.

Eskel roared at the increased stretch, shaking with pleasure as Geralt continued to lick and teased them both with his tongue.

It was hard to concentrate with Geralt’s tongue wreaking havoc on both of their control. He could smell the heavy musk of Eskel’s scent every time he took a breath, and taste the salt of his sweat in every kiss he placed against Eskels skin. It was too much for a mere mortal.

However, before he could completely lose himself, Geralt stilled his hips with gentle hands.

Jaskier couldn’t lift his head to look at Geralt with Eskel on his chest, and Eskel was in no condition to look behind him. So, they laid there for a moment, nuzzling each other while they trusted Geralt to do what he planned.

Eskel cried out when they both felt Geralt’s cock at Eskel’s entrance. Jaskier was feeling similarly overwhelmed and excited as Geralt applied light pressed but didn’t force his way in. His slick cock pressed against Jaskier’s, creating a delightful sensation. 

“Move,” Geralt grunted softly.

Jaskier didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled back and thrust back in, feeling Geralt beside him but not yet pushing in. 

“Now, Geralt,” Eskel grunted impatiently.

“Patience.” Geralt’s voice was velvety smooth for once, gently coaxing Eskel to trust him. Jaskier gave himself over to that tone instinctively and waited for Geralt to make his move.

Geralt pushed in beside Jaskier on a deep thrust, and Jaskier nearly came on the spot from how Eskel gripped them both. Geralt was draped over Eskel’s back, and Jaskier had his arms around Eskel’s waist, but they barely held him still as he arched his back and roared.

Several curses fell from Eskel’s lips as he panted. His finger’s were definitely going to leave bruises where they gripped Jaskier’s shoulders, but Jaskier couldn’t really fault him. He couldn’t really imagine how Eskel was taking the both of them and sounding thoroughly pleased about it.

Eskel hummed deeply as Geralt pulled back slightly before thrusting deeper.

Jaskier couldn’t hold in his own moans as Geralt built a careful rhythm. He let Geralt do the work, knowing things could get complicated if he tried to move with him. Even so, the pressure and sensation of Geralt moving beside him was making him delirious with pleasure.

Eskel was vocal above him, continuing to cling to him as Geralt built a rhythm. His cock was trapped between them moving in tiny thrusts as Geralt moved inside of him, trying to soak up every bit of friction he could get. 

Eskel was the first to reach the breaking point, crying out and bearing down on them as he shook. Jaskier watched him in awe as the gentle witcher fell apart before his eyes. However, will power alone could not hold Jaskier back from the edge, and he soon joined Eskel in the throes of pleasure as Geralt continued to move. It seemed to wash over him forever as Geralt chased his own finish, and just as it was becoming too much, Geralt stilled.

Geralt grunted and collapsed on top of them. The air rushed out of Jaskier’s lungs, and he had a fleeting thought that if this was how it all ended, it would be worth it. However, Eskel had the mind and strength to shift off of Jaskier, and the pair of witchers landed beside him on the bed.

Jaskier turned his head to look at the pair of them, and smiled as Eskel shifted just enough to rest his head on Jaskier’s chest in a reversal of how they’d fallen asleep last night. He settled in, pressing his nose to Jaskier’s chest and humming softly. Jaskier brought his hand up to stroke his hair.

“That was...incredible doesn’t seem strong enough a word, but I don’t think I am capable of the poetry it deserves at this moment,” Jaskier sighed. Even damp with sweat and grease, Eskel’s hair was soft, and Jaskier never wanted to stop touching it. 

Geralt grunted, but Eskel didn’t make any sort of noise that could be construed as intentional. There was something very similar to a purr happening in his chest though, and Jaskier was in love with the quiet rumble.

“I honestly...both of us! Just astonishing...and mind blowing. Was that not mind blowing, Geralt?” Jaskier asked, turning to look at him over Eskel’s head.

“Mm,” Geralt hummed, resting on his side with his eyes closed. He looked as content as Jaskier had ever seen him. Even with his hair in disarray and covered in sweat, he looked relaxed. 

“Was it good for you, Eskel?” Jaskier asked, though he thought he knew the answer.

However, no response was forthcoming. Jaskier frowned at the continued silence, wondering if Eskel was upset or in pain.

“I already told you he’s useless after a good orgasm,” Geralt grumbled, shifting closer so that he was spooned up behind Eskel’s big body. He ran his palm down Eskel’s bicep all the way down his forearm until he laced their fingers together. Then he lifted Eskel’s limp arm to rest it over Jaskier’s chest.

Jaskier watched in amusement as Geralt arranged Eskel as he pleased, pushed Eskel’s leg over Jaskier’s hip, so he could press his own into the tangle. It was funny to watch him easily manipulate Eskel’s massive form, but he did it so tenderly that Jaskier could easily read the love in every movement.

“How often do you two…” Jaskier paused, not knowing if this was overstepping some invisible line in the sand. They were both aware of each other’s sexual exploits. Neither of them had ever had a problem with the other sleeping with another. This seemed different though. Eskel obviously wasn’t a passing fancy even if what they’d just done wasn’t a common occurrence. He and Geralt were tied together by nature of what they were and their history.

“It’s been a while,” Geralt said, neither humoring Jaskier’s curiosity nor taking offense to it. 

“A while to a witcher or a while to an ordinary person who only has so many years before death catches them?” Jaskier pressed.

Geralt huffed out a breath that was definitely a sign of amusement.

“Been almost ten years,” Eskel mumbled against Jaskier’s chest.

Jaskier blinked. That was definitely a while. Certainly they’d seen each other in that time. Jaskier had so many questions, but when he opened his mouth to ask them he felt Geralt and Eskel’s arms squeeze him. 

“Fine, but I might just die of curiosity before you finish napping like the old men that you are,” Jasker grumbled. 

“One of these days you might just learn patience,” Geralt mumbled, burying his nose in the hair at the back of Eskel’s head.

“I’ll show you patience the next time I have you spread on my cock.”

Eskel snorted then wrinkled his nose against Jaskier’s chest, clearly getting tickled by his chest hair. It made Jaskier smile despite receiving no answers to his many questions.

None of them moved for a long time. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. They clung to each other despite how warm the room felt and how much sweat covered their skin.

Jaskier didn’t sleep, but he enjoyed watching the pair of them rest. It was so rare for Geralt to let his guard down, so to see him completely surrender was an honor. Jaskier didn’t know Eskel or his habits, but something told him it was just as rare to catch him so unguarded as well.

The light that filtered in through the windows was almost golden as it cast over their bare skin. He wasn’t sure of the hour since it had been nearly dawn when they first fell asleep. However, Jaskier was in no rush to move along. The winter suddenly seemed bleaker with the thought of waving these two goodbye.

Just as Jaskier’s thoughts took a bleak turn, he felt something wet on his chest. Craning his neck to look at himself, he realized that Eskel was drooling on him. His heart stuttered at the realization that the notch in Eskel’s lip prevented him from closing his mouth completely as he slept, and it was enough for saliva to escape. 

Jaskier bit his lip as he studied the way that Eskel’s cheek was smushed against his chest. The little dribble of drool wetting the mat of hair beneath his cheek. His heart only constricted further when he turned to look at Geralt whose mouth was slack in sleep, and he was practically chewing on Eskel’s hair as he pressed as close as possible.

“Who looked at you and thought these are monsters? Fools,” Jaskier muttered, raising his hand to brush back the lock of hair that had fallen over Eskel’s forehead.

There was a knock on the door which startled them all. It was Geralt who got out of bed as someone continued to bang against the heavy wood. He didn’t bother to put on any clothes as he walked across the room, but he picked up his steel sword.

“You didn’t pay for another day!” The innkeeper’s wife called through the door.

At the sound of her voice, Geralt placed the sword beside the door. It was still within reach, but less likely to frighten her to death. Then Geralt pulled the door open without preamble.

“Either pay up or…”

Jaskier could picture her shocked expression. The silence lasted just a little too long, and he knew her eyes were traveling down Geralt’s perfectly honed physique.

“You aren’t the bard,” she said.

“I’m not.” Geralt agreed flatly.

“Is he...is he in there?”

“Mm.”

“He...he didn’t pay for another day.”

“So, I heard. Would you like us to leave right now?” Geralt asked, stepping forward like he might just walk down into the tavern completely naked.

“Oh...no, no just…”

“Just pay her, Geralt,” Eskel shouted at him, finally picking his head up off of Jaskier’s chest. He leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a coin purse from his pile of clothes and threw it across the room at Geralt.

Geralt caught it easily, opening it and handing over several coins. “Send up a bath as well,” he said before shutting the door again. 

“What?” Eskel asked, looking at Jaskier who couldn’t tear his eyes away from him. He was so deliciously sleep mussed. His hair was a nest from both Jaskier and Geralt’s fingers constantly playing with it. His eyes were still half lidded from sleep, and he had drool on his chin and cheek.

“You have…” Jaskier reached up and wiped away the moisture.

Eskel’s eyes widened, and Jaskier could tell he was clearly embarrassed. He didn’t turn bright red, but he turned his head to block Jaskier’s view of his scars and lifted his hand to scratch at them roughly.

Geralt dropped back onto the bed and carefully pulled Eskel’s fingers away from his face at the same time Jaskier hooked his finger beneath Eskel’s chin and turned his head to face him again. Geralt’s arms wrapped around him, holding him hostage as Geralt pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

Jaskier cupped his face and stroked both his cheeks. “Now we’re even.” He kept his thoughts about Eskel drooling to himself, not wanting to further embarrass him. However, he would not be forgetting this anytime soon. It would keep him warm on cold, lonely winter nights. Just as the thought of Geralt holding him close through the night had for years.

Geralt did not bother to get out of bed when the knock came this time. His booming voice called them to enter, and the water was brought in for the bath. When it was filled Geralt rose from the bed and pulled Jaskier from Eskel’s arms to deposit him in the warm water.

Jaskier moaned as it relieved some of the tension in his muscles. His eyes snapped open when two pairs of soapy hands began to clean him, pressing kisses to freshly bathed skin. 

“I feel like a prince,” he sighed, melting into their touches.

“Probably have a similar number of bastards running around as any prince worth his salt,” Geralt grumbled.

“Hush, peasant,” Jaskier commanded haughtily. 

Eskel snorted as he lifted one of Jaskier’s feet from the tub and began to massage it. His strong fingers felt like heaven, relieving the aches of months of walking across the Continent.

Between the two of them, they had Jaskier clean and pliant by the time the water began to cool. Jaskier didn’t even complain as Eskel scooped him out of the bath. 

Eskel and Geralt each took a turn in the water, and Jaskier insisted they wait until he regained his wits, so he might return the favor. He took their bathing very seriously, and he gathered his favorite oils and mixtures. 

“Hold still. I promise it won’t hurt,” Jaskier insisted as he tried to apply the balm to Eskel’s lips. 

Eskel looked at him like he was holding a jar of bees and shaking it. 

Rolling his eyes, Jaskier applied the mixture heavily to his own lips then leaned over the tub to kiss Eskel. He almost rolled them again when it worked, and Eskel let himself be kissed. The excess balm smearing over his own lips and the skin around them.

When he pulled back, Jaskier smiled at him. “See?”

Eskel smacked his lips like he was confused by the feeling of them, but he hummed after a few minutes. “Feels nice.”

“Hear that, Geralt?”

“I’ve never stopped you from slathering me in your concoctions,” Geralt told him from where his knelt behind the tub with his arms draped over Eskel’s shoulders. His fond exasperation was as familiar as his white hair at this point.

“Speaking of...I have a lovely new chamomile infusion that would soothe any aches you might have.”

Surprisingly, Eskel indulged him, letting Jaskier massage the oil into his back once he was out of the bath. Geralt watched through heavy-lidded eyes as he soaked in the tub which he’d warmed again with use of Igni.

Jaskier could have lost himself in the two witchers for days in that room if Lambert hadn’t arrived, barging in without knocking. Neither Eskel nor Geralt seemed surprised by the intrusion, so Jaskier could only assume their enhanced senses picked up on his arrival.

“Why does it smell like a field of flowers in here?” Lambert asked as he scowled at the three of them.

“Don’t get him started,” Geralt grumbled, covering Jaskier’s mouth which was easy to do as they were all once again tangled together on the bed.

“I should just leave you two here and enjoy it when Vesemir kicks your asses for getting trapped in the early snows.” Lambert crossed his arms, looking at each of them in turn and shaking his head.

Jaskier couldn’t hide his disappointment as everyone dressed and gathered their belongings. Even Eskel’s playful mussing of his hair or Geralt’s fond exasperation couldn’t lift his spirits as their imminent departure really settled into his bones.

They made it down to the stables before Jaskier got choked up. Geralt cursed beneath his breath before pulling Jaskier into an empty stall for the appearance of privacy.

“What’s the matter?” he asked, checking Jaskier over like he might be ill.

“You’re leaving.”

“I leave every year. I left yesterday, and you weren’t weeping.”

“I’m not weeping.”

Geralt gave him a look that would have been even more effective if he wasn’t all blurry. Jaskier rubbed his eyes.

“It was just nice.”

“You can’t keep Eskel.”

“Because I’m irritating, and can’t help getting into trouble, and will likely drive him away?” Jaskier asked, puffing up a bit.

“Because you’re mine,” Geralt grumbled, pulling Jaskier to his chest. “You’re mine, and as much as I enjoy Eskel’s company, we’ll never travel together.”

Jaskier swallowed thickly, feeling his heart constrict tightly. “Oh.” He didn’t have anything more eloquent to say. “I’m sorry I made a mess of things with my silly heart.”

Geralt held him for several long minutes before sighing. “If you think you can stand the journey...I don’t think either of them would disapprove of you traveling with us.”

Jaskier shook his head. “Where? By your own admission this is the closest settlement to Kaer Morhen.”

“Precisely,” Geralt said, like it was quite obvious.

Jaskier flinched as another pair of arms wrapped around him, but he quickly melted into them as he recognized them as Eskel’s.

“We should be going. He can ride Scorpion for the first leg,” Eskel said.

“Where am I going? Do you intend to leave me in the woods to be devoured by wolves or worse?”

“If he hasn’t done so yet, I doubt he plans to,” Eskel teased him. “You’ll come with us to Kaer Morhen. I believe I owe you a story about glowing piss and possibly an explanation of my relationship to your lover.”

Jaskier blinked since he could do little else trapped between the two of them. “Truly?”

“If you’d like,” Geralt said.

“But what about you? What would you like?”

“We discussed it while you slept. If Vesemir does not approve, he will come to accept it,” Eskel told him.

Geralt confirmed his words with a steady nod. “Gather your things. We should be going.”

Jaskier grinned. Looking about for his lute case which had been set down in the shuffle. “Oh this will be our greatest adventure yet. I can feel it. I shall sing of our glorious party…”

“Shut it, and let’s go before I freeze my ass off,” Lambert cut in.

Jaskier didn’t have time to be insulted before Geralt turned to Lambert.

“Still feeling tender from the wyvern?” he asked, voice calm.

“You bastard! You said you wouldn’t tell him,” Lambert roared, launching himself at Eskel who easily took his weight. 

Geralt had Jaskier settled up on Eskel’s massive horse by the time the pair was done wrestling. Jaskier watched them pull each other’s hair and clothes like scrapping kids before they finally joined them.

As they set out, Jaskier couldn’t help his excitement for what was to come. 


End file.
